Colts and Lolipops
by WRATH77
Summary: A series of Sabriel ficlets ranging from canon to AU. R&R
1. Wing Love

"Can I see your wings?"

Gabriel looked at Sam with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Can I see you wings?" Sam asked again.

Gabriel bit his lip and looked at Sam with apprehension.

"Sam, showing our wings is kinda…intimate."

"Gabe, we just had sex a couple of hours ago."

"Touché, Sasquatch."

Gabriel sighed and stood up.

"Just…don't freak out."

Encouraged by Sam' smile, Gabriel took a deep breath and unfurled his wings.

Sam watched in awe as Gabriel's wings came out; they were golden in color like his eyes. They were large and he had three in each side. They were gorgeous. Sam got up and stared at them.

"Can I touch them?"

"Uh, sure. Just be gentle."

Sam nodded and reached out to touch one wing, his fingers stroking the soft feathers. He didn't see Gabriel's face twitch as he stroked the feathers along the joint. When he reached the shoulder joint, Gabriel gave a shuddering gasp and fell forward to Sam's chest.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's just…it's just been so long." Gabriel whimpered.

Sam couldn't help but flinch from that, hearing the aching loneliness in Gabriel's voice. He know that although Gabriel decided to leave heaven on his own terms,, he missed his home, his family, the peace that used to be there.

Sam took Gabriel in his arms, holding the archangel tightly, nuzzling his hair.

"I'm here, I'm here." He whispered, knowing it wasn't much, but hoped it was enough.

All Gabriel did was nuzzle the hunters chest, his wings cocooning them.

AN: Here is the first chapter of my one shot series, Colts and Lollipops. Its a series of one-shots, some will be AU. This might take a while because I'm still thinking of ideas.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	2. Gold

Sam loves Gabriel's eyes.

They were a color that shouldn't exist in the human race, which makes sense since he's not human.

They are gold.

He remembers Dean nicknaming him "Whiskey Eyes" and he thought it was appropriate. His eyes did looked like sunshine going through a glass of whiskey. Dean would probably laugh at how corny it sounds. Sam doesn't know if it's Gabriel's vessels eyes or his grace that showing through.

It doesn't matter, he loves Gabriel's eyes the way they are.

AN: Just a small drabble about Sam loving Gabriel's eyes. I have heard that whiskey bit from Tumblr, so I'm using it here.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	3. Forever

Sam entered his room in the bunker, stopping when he sees Gabriel sitting on their bed, his head in his hands.

"Gabe, what the matter?" Sam said as he sat next to his lover. Gabriel looked up at Sam with red-rimmed eyes.

"Sam, I don't think this is going to work between us."

"What, why?"

"Sam, you're human, I'm not. I'll probably have 50 more years with you and then you'll die. And you're going to the one place I cannot follow. How am I supposed to handle that?"

"Oh Gabe." Sam moaned, taking the archangel into his arms. Gabriel just snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"You know what we're gonna do, Gabe?" Sam said, looking down at Gabriel, "me and Dean are going t get heaven fixed, so you can come too."

"Easier said than done, kiddo."

"We'll fix it, I promise."

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh, Sam being so full of hope is the reason he loved him so much.

AN: Finally, an update!

Here I think Gabriel will feel sad because he is immortal and Sam is not, I kinda got inspired by that Dr Who episode when the Doctor was talking to Rose about the life as a time lord. Cue tears.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	4. Rim Job

Gabriel moaned as he gripped the sheets, his forehead rubbing against the mattress. He looked over his shoulder to look at Sam.

Sam was gripping his thighs and his face was buried between his ass cheeks, circling his hole with his tongue. Sam's hands moved to his ass., giving a rough squeeze.

Sam looked like he was enjoying a four coursed meal.

Gabriel moaned as Sam's tongue entered him, feeling the invasions as the wet appendage move around. Sam then pulled away with a slurp, making Gabriel sob.

"Sam…please…I want."

"What do you want, Gabe?"

"Fuck, I want you! I want you to fuck me!"

"Since you ask so nicely…"

Sam lay on top, giving him a deep kiss. Gabriel was going to snark he just ate his ass, but his thoughts went out the window when Sam went into him.

**AN:** **Smmuuut! This had a gif with it on my tumblr!**

**This is gonna be part of a series on my AO3 and tumblr, both named Storm89, with SPN fics and pairings with gifs. It called The Inspiration verse (yeah, I know its too cliché.) So, stay tuned! **


	5. Child of Mine

Gabriel was quiet as he flew into the nursery and looked at the baby in the crib.

Sam Winchester.

Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood, the boy king, Lucifer's vessel.

The boy who is going to go through so much hell.

Gabriel ponders this, knowing you cannot change fate, nothing can change this. Its Sam's destiny, no matter how fucked up it is.

Gabriel could take him away, he can keep him safe. Safe from Hell and his brothers.

But, no, it has to be done. It's the only way for the fighting to stop.

Sam suddenly whimpered around the pacifier he was sucking and Gabriel bend down and picked him up, cradling him in his arms.

"Shhh, Sammy, easy." He cooed, watching as Sam made contented noises.

"Be strong, Sammy." Gabriel whispered, rubbing the baby's back and whispering a forgotten prayer, "Be strong."

**AN: This was inspired by foriter in re artwork, with Gabriel holding a baby Sam.**

**I'm putting that Gabriel watched Sam but never interfered. I'm remembering that episode when he told the boys who he was and how he just wanted the fighting to be over. So, that kinda the vibe I am putting here. **

**Anyway enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	6. Picnic Sex

They were supposed to just have a picnic, a regular picnic.

They were not supposed to have sex on the grass.

Sam knows it all started when Gabriel tried to spoon feed him some ice cream, which then dripped on his jeans and…well….one thing led to another.

Now, they were 69 on the grass.

Sam wondered why Gabriel wanted to be under him, considering he was smaller than him. He moaned though as Gabriel hummed around his dick as he slurped on the blondes own.

Sam suddenly sat up and gasped as he felt Gabriel lick his rim. He then felt him push his tongue in, making him groan.

"Gabe…fuck…fuck!" he exclaimed as he suddenly stood up and took the archangel into his arms.

"I want to fuck you, Gabriel." He gasped out, making Gabriel smirk.

"You better get to it then, moose."

**AN: I was inspired by this porn pic I accidentally saw (YES, it was an accident.) and the actors really looked like Sam and Gabe. So, I decided to write this.**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	7. Manhandling

One of the things that Gabriel loved about Sam is how he manhandles him.

Since Sam is so freakishly tall and built like a house, Sam could easily pick him up and throw him across the room. But Sam will never hurt him, not unless Gabriel wants him too.

But back to the present.

Sam and Gabriel stumbled into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Clothes were either ripped off or thrown off as Gabriel's back hit the wall.

"Sam…" he moaned as Sam suddenly picked him up, his hands on his hamstrings.

"Fuck, Gabriel, you taste so good." Sam growled as he licked and bit his neck.

Sam then entered him, starting a brutal pace. Gabriel loved every minute of it. He moaned and cried out as he held his arms around Sam. He was close, so close.

"Fuck, Sam!" he screamed as he came hard, feeling Sam give two more pumps before he poured into Gabriel through clenched teeth.

Gabriel felt Sam carry him to their bedroom, feeling him being laid down and Sam getting out of him with a whimper. Sam kissed his hair Gabriel snuggled into his chest.

Yeah, he loved Sam.

**AN: Just some good old smutty Sabriel. Cause let's admit it, Sam is a big guy and I just love the idea of him manhandling Gabriel.**

**Ok, I need help, I need more Sabriel ideas, cause I just keep getting smut ideas.**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	8. Spring Cleaning

Sam sighs as he looks down on his and Gabriel's bed.

Spring Cleaning is a rather weird eye opener.

On a whim, he decided to clean out his and Gabriel's "sexy drawer". It's the drawer that pretty much kept all their sex toys and lube.

Now it was all laid out on their bed, Sam couldn't believe that they have so many. He sees a whip at the corner he thinks they never used. He sees seven types of glass and rubber didoes. He also sees 10 types of lube. God if Dean saw this, he will be on the floor laughing after he freaked out.

"Hey Sammy." Gabriel said as he entered the room, "What's taking so lon-"

Gabriel blinked as he stared at the bed and then he burst out laughing. Sam just chuckled at the reaction.

"Dude…w-why…do we have so many?" Gabriel stuttered through his guffaws.

"I don't know, we have to decide what to keep and what needs to go." Sam said.

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Gabriel said, clapping his hands together, "We have to try each and every one of these."

**AN: I was inspired by this funny ass pic with someone clearing out all their sex toys and I couldn't believe how many there were. My sabriel muse perked up, I could just see Gabriel laughing his ass off. **

**Anyway, comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	9. Moose Underwear

Now Sam understands why he's called a moose, he knows that he towers over everyone. It gets annoying and old after a while. He tried to not let it get to him when his boyfriend, Gabriel or his boss, Crowley calls him Moose or Moosie. Gabriel is the only one privileged enough tp call him that.

So color him surprised when he walks into the kitchen that morning and nearly burst out laughing when he saw Gabriel in nothing but a white tank top and red boxers with white moose's on them.

"G-Gabriel…" Sam laughed, "What the fuck?"

"What? These are very comfy! It's like you staking your claim on me." Gabriel said with a grin. Sam gave out a low growl and cupped Gabriel's ass.

"I thought I already claimed it." He said, making Gabriel smirk and give him a teasing grin.

"Then claim me again moosie."

And Sam claimed Gabriel right there on their kitchen floor.

**AN: I just saw a photo of boxers with moose on them and I just thought Sabriel, LOL. I could just se Gabriel wearing them. Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


End file.
